From Me To You
by Julianna5
Summary: Set in Harry's 6th year. What happens when the Dark Lord goes too far and one of his most loyal turns against him? And what happens when he turns up with the Gryffindor Trio...as a sixteen year old? FINALLY UPDATED CH. 10!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything... though I really do wish I owned Sirius Black... enjoy and please do not sue.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: If you visit other HP sites you might see this fic there. It has the same title and you'll find that it is identical... I am the same Julianna from hpff.net so don't report or anything... I just like spreading my work around. Happy reading!

**Prologue**

"Lucius, come here!," came the angry voice that sounded like snakes sliding across a stone. The anger that was poured into those words were enough to turn any man into cinders if only the person the voice came from wanted to do it. No, that was another punishment and example for another time and another person more than likely. No, Lord Voldemort treasured his most loyal more than that and was always careful not to hurt him too bad…Even if the punishment was deserved.

There was a slight hesitation before Lucius Malfoy came to kneel at his Lord's feet. He kneeled and kissed the hem of his robes, as was proper and expected from his Lord's followers. "Yes, my lord," he asked, staying bowed down until his master told him to rise.

"Rise, Lucius," he said, looking distinctly bored and angry at the same time.

Lucius rose and stood tall, though uncomfortably nervous while waiting for his lord to say something. If you could have seen past the traditional Death Eater's mask you would have seen the sweat rolling down his pale skin. He was always afraid when he faced Voldemort, though he managed to mask his eyes he couldn't keep it from his face.

"What of the task I assigned you," he asked, voice hard as nails and as hot as fire. "What is your son's news of the Potter boy? Fifth year has ended already."

Lucius cleared his throat slightly before saying anything. "Draco has told me little except that Potter has once again managed to thwart his attempts to get him expelled. Umbridge was the perfect teacher to make it happen. Unfortunately it didn't quite work out. That is all he has told me as of yet."

"Your son disappoints me, Lucius. If he is to be one of my fold then he needs to be more informative and quicker about it. He needs to succeed more, just like his father," he said coldly, all heat in his voice gone. "You are dismissed."

Lucius bowed down once more and said, "Yes, my lord," straightened and then headed for the door.

"Oh, and Lucius," the lord said offhandedly, twirling a wand through his fingers that hadn't been there before.

Lucius stopped dead still, fear exploding in the pit of his stomach as he turned to face his lord again. "Yes, my lord," he asked. He could suddenly hear his own breathing loudly in his ears and the frantic beating of his own heart. It was loud, almost deafening.

"_Crucio_."

Screaming in pain, Lucius went down to his knees. It was overwhelming and so painful. Just like a thousand knives stabbing into your body, being dumped into boiling water and taken out, only to be thrown in again while the other just laughed mercilessly and repeated the torture with a child-like glee on their face. Just like having your bones broken and healed just to have it repeated again.

Suddenly the curse was lifted and he looked up to meet the sneering, cold face of Lord Voldemort. "Do not disappoint me again, Lucius. I fear that you will not, let's just say, live through my anger next time. Are we clear?"

Lucius struggled to his feet, his white-blond hair that was usually so squeaky clean, hanging limp and dirty. "Yes, my lord," he said, bowing stiffly and hurrying as fast as he could from the room without being so obvious.

"Now," Voldemort purred in a calmer voice, "Severus, what is your news on the Potter boy? You had better hope that it is better than Lucius' news because my temper is on a very thin leash tonight."

Severus Snape stepped forward from the crowd that was slowly inching away from him. His black eyes glared out through his mask and his greasy black hair hung limply around his mask. "Yes, my lord," he said repeating the same kneeling game Lucius had done. "Potter is once again at his home. He'll be there until Dumbledore gives him permission to leave to Merlin knows where. I have-"

"_Après Temps_," a voice shouted, interrupting Severus and causing him to turn as a purple streak flashed past him. The spell hit Voldemort directly in the chest.

Severus turned, wand ready, only to be faced with nothing more than a fleeting glance of white-blond hair.

Lucius.

He turned back to the place where Voldemort had been sitting earlier at the cries of the other followers in the room. Nothing. Only a vanishing wisp of smoke.

Severus glanced quietly around the room and turned walking slowly to the door. As soon as he walked out of it he apparated with one thing on his mind. To get to Hogwarts and warn the Headmaster and the others.

_What in the hell just happened?_

****

**NOTE:** The above spell is one of my own... And it is in French because the Latin translators that I found online seem not to like me all that much. It translates "After Time"  
  
See ya and Happy Reading...  
  
Jade ****

**Please Review. It would make my day and I love hearing from my readers. Let me know if you think I should trash it or continue. Give me your honest opinions.**


	2. A Not So Happy 16th

**Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing...**

****

**Note: **Instead of Sirius dying, I made Seamus die... Didn't much like him anyway... Oh well

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter woke with a start. He sat straight up in his bed, covered in sweat, his right hand reaching out to find his glasses. His eyes were unfocused, not just from the lack of perfect eyesight but from the splitting pain in his head. And the pain was centered mostly in his scar.

You see, Harry Potter wasn't a normal fifteen-year-old. His scar was one of the reasons he wasn't normal. It had been given to him by Voldemort, the Dark Lord whom above all, wanted nothing more than to kill Harry. He had tried to kill Harry when he was only a year old, which resulted in both of his parents' deaths, and his own down bringing. When Voldemort had cast the spell to kill the young Potter heir, it had rebounded to him. His body was instantly destroyed.

Since then Harry had faced him four more times and had come out alive. Lucky for him. Harry wasn't sure he could survive another confrontation with the slimy Dark Lord. Especially since he was feeling so alone lately. Ever since that night. That night in the Department of Mysteries. The night he had died.

Okay, so Seamus Finnigan hadn't meant as much to him as the others had but still, Seamus had been his friend. Damn Bellatrix Lestrange to the lowest pits of hell. He wished that he could kill her himself in the most painful way. Seamus' death made him think about everything in a new perspective. He didn't want to get so close to Ron, Hermione, and the others just to have them die and leave him with the guilt. Because he would feel guilty. To him it would be his fault. Voldemort would target them because of their connections with him. Harry wouldn't have it.

As the ache in his head subsided slowly he turned to look at the clock beside his bed. 12:03. He had been sixteen for three minutes and not known it. Then he thought back to the dream. Someone had attacked Voldemort. And he had disappeared. What was that spell that the person had used?

Harry snorted. "What a nice birthday wake up," he said bitterly as he stood to open the window.

Instantly Hedwig flew in, followed by countless other owls. He took all of the packages, offered them some of Hedwig's water and food, and sat down on his bed. Most of the birds just flew off after being relieved of their burdens. Only Errol, the Weasleys' owl, remained. Harry took one look at the faint owl and snorted. Ron would have to start using Pig more often, even if he couldn't carry the bigger packages.

He sorted them out in two piles, the letters in one, the packages in the other. He tore open Ron's letter.

Harry,

Hey, mate. What's up? How are the muggles treating you? Okay, I hope. Look, don't get down on Seamus' death. You know he wouldn't want that. He knew the risks when we went. The big package is from all of us. The little ones are individual. Have a great sixteenth!

Ron and the Weasleys

Harry folded the letter and picked up the one from Hermione.

Harry,

I do hope you are okay, Harry. And the muggles are treating you all right? I hope so. Remember, don't get so bogged down with Seamus' death. You know he wouldn't want that. We all knew the risks when we went. So when are you planning on going to Diagon Alley? I'm going with the Ron and the others as soon as we can get you out. Wouldn't want to have you running around by yourself and getting into trouble, now would we? I hope you have your all of your school work done. I will not help you and Ron cheat this year. You'll never pass if I do.

Hermione

Harry chuckled as he reached for the letter with the Hogwarts crest on it. It was amazing how much Hermione and Ron sounded like in letters. Merlin knew why they didn't just give up already and get together. The letter was the usual Hogwarts list of supplies. What other things he received he would ignore until tomorrow so he would have something to do. Though the Dursleys didn't lock him up anymore, he didn't much like going outside where he could feel the Aurors watching him. It creeped him out, especially when they didn't answer him when he called to them.

He set the presents and the letters on the other side of the room and made to get back into his bed, ignoring the open window. Just as he settled down into his bed a brilliantly red and gold phoenix flew into the room and landed lightly on Harry's legs. Harry stared at it for a moment before shrugging and turning away to go to sleep.

Fawkes nipped Harry's hand sharply and caused him to cry out. He turned angrily to the phoenix but stopped at the sight of the letter that hadn't been there before. He reached out hesitantly and took the letter. He waited for fakes to disappear and frowned when he didn't. He opened the letter with shaking hands, remembering what Harry's last moments alone with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been like. A very big disaster.

Harry

Please listen and hear me out before you even think to crumble this letter up. It is extremely important as you can see, since I sent it with Fawkes. There has been some strange developments that I have no doubt you already know about with Tom. Severus has informed me of them and even after a guest appeared. I want you to know that I, as well as several others, will be arriving tomorrow to escort you to Hogwarts, where you will be spending the rest of your summer. Happy sixteenth birthday, Harry.

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Fawkes has been ordered to guard you until we arrive. We wouldn't want any unwanted Death Eater attacks tonight though it is highly unlikely in their Lord's current disappearance. Doesn't hurt to prepare ahead.

Harry stared at the letter in his hands before looking to the phoenix with a quizzical look. Fawkes only stared back as if he was daft if he didn't get the letter. Harry stared a moment longer before throwing the covers back again and rising, knocking Fawkes away as he got up.

"Sorry, Fawkes," Harry said quietly as he gently picked him up and set him next to Hedwig and Errol. Hedwig hooted at him softly which he returned in a soft trill.

Harry began picking up the objects scattered around his room, packing them into his trunk. He took the presents and packed them into a different trunk which automatically shrunk when he tapped on it lightly with his hands. It had been a gift from Alastor Moody, or Mad-Eye Moody as others called him. Harry still couldn't think of one reason the old and scarred Auror would give him something like it but it made it a lot easier to pack things away without having to force it all into one small trunk.

He quickly gathered his Potions essay and stowed it away with the other essays he had completed over the weeks he had been at the Dursleys. He didn't even know why he bothered with the Potions essay. Snape would fail him either way. He didn't get it but the greasy git just didn't like him, and because of his father no less. What a pathetic reason to not like someone.

He packed up his school books, and removed the one he kept under his bed to keep the bed steady at night when he slept. The Dursleys didn't like it when he made noise so he stayed as quiet as possible. And it wasn't like he was going to use the book again anyway. It was one of Lockhart's useless books. What a waste of money. Especially for the Weasleys who really couldn't afford them to begin with.

As soon as the books and essays were put away he climbed back on his bed with the photo album in his hand. He quickly removed the pictures he had put up on the wall. He didn't know what possessed him to put them up in the first place. The Dursleys, if they ever stepped foot in the room and saw them, would tear them off the wall in an instant. He didn't know why he risked them, some of the most precious things he owned.

As soon as that was done he pried up the loose floorboard under his bed and removed the Invisibility Cloak he had received from his father, his wand, and some leftover food he had. He sat Indian style on his bed while he ate some of the candies that had been set to him from Fred and George earlier in the week. He brushed the imaginary crumbs from his hands and threw away the papers. After he had check to make sure he hadn't missed anything he locked up the trunks and set them to where they would be easily reached if in a hurry.

Fawkes trilled sharply but still softly enough that only a grunt came from his aunt and uncle's room. It was a trill that said that he had best get into bed. He had pushed the time limits enough by taking his time to look over and pack his things.

Harry nodded in defeat and smiled at the phoenix, smoothing a hand quickly down it soft feathers. "Goodnight, Fawkes, Hedwig."

Hedwig hooted softly as Harry laid down, taking off his glasses and placing them on the stand that held his clock. It was already 1:30. He knew that Dumbledore would becoming early and he would be rushed to leave. That was why he spent so much time packing so he wouldn't forget anything that could be later found and destroyed by the Dursleys.

He closed his eyes slowly and let the comforting blackness of sleep take him further away.

**Please Review... I'd love to hear from you...**

**Let's say... At least six reviews before I update again...**

**Please review...**


	3. Sirius VS Snape plus a little McGonagall

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing... More's the pity...

**Chapter 2**

It was early indeed when Albus Dumbledore came to pick Harry up. And he was not alone. With him were Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and a huge grim black dog. They were dressed in ordinary muggle clothes, which surprised Harry greatly, especially seeing his most hated Potions Master, who happened to look nicely handsome.

Oh dear Merlin, Harry thought, _I'm thinking Snape is handsome. What's happening to me?_ And then he smirked._ Ron would rush me to St. Mungo's right now to see if I was mentally ill if he knew what I was thinking right now. What am I thinking?_

Harry's aunt Petunia was now at the door, no doubt wondering who was at it so early in the morning, though it was only around eight. When she saw who it was her mouth fell open and she backed slowly away from the door, her hand covering her mouth.

"Who is it, Pet," Vernon Dursley's voice came from the kitchen.

"It's them," she called back, her voice shaky with fear.

Vernon Dursley waddled up into the main sitting area and took in the appearances of the three men and the black dog before shouting, "What are you doing in my house? Get out now."

"Silence," Dumbledore said forcefully, looking to Remus and nodding. Remus nodded back and moved past the Dursleys and up the stairs before anything else could be said or done about it. "Now will you please, take a seat while I explain some things to you."

The frightened Dursleys had no choice but to sit though the old man was kindly enough. It was the man beside him that frightened them. The look of absolute anger and hatred in those black eyes were enough to scare anyone. And the dog was not helping. Every time they even flinched it barked and bared its teeth at them.

"That's enough, Black," Snape snapped angrily. The dog whirled around at him and snapped its huge jaws not even making the man flinch. Snape stared coolly at him and said, "Why don't you find a cat to chase, Black?"

"I resent that, Severus," Minerva McGonagall said as she stepped through the still open door and closed it firmly behind her. "That is enough, Black. It was risky enough to bring you even as you are. Do not spoil it by getting caught and us along with you." She looked around for the first time and when her eyes swept over the Dursleys she couldn't help but feel some anger at them. "Where is Potter and Lupin," she asked.

"Lupin is getting Potter," Snape said curtly, his eyes still on Sirius.

"Why don't you run along and help, Severus, Snuffles," Dumbledore said, smiling at the two. "Minerva and I have some pressing business to attend to with the Dursleys. Make sure they get everything. It is likely he will not return."

Snape looked like he wanted to argue but was silenced with a look from both McGonagall and Dumbledore. Sirius was already bounding up the steps with enthusiastic leaps. Snape followed almost mournfully, dreading the time he would have to spend in a room with the wolf, the mutt, and the boy who was the bane of his existence.

Dumbledore was the first to sit, McGonagall right beside him. "AS you know, Mrs. Dursley, Harry was to stay here until he was of age and he wouldn't need too anymore. There have been some changes and hopefully that will be one of the changes. We both know that neither you or Harry want to be anywhere near each other, for very different reasons of course, and I have ignored his pleadings for too long. As you know, Lord Voldemort, the man who killed your sister, has been brought back and one of Harry's friends died by his hands just a few weeks ago when it could have been him."

"No, we didn't know," Petunia said hotly, anger flaring at the kind of guests in her house. "The boy tells us nothing."

"And by the way you treat him, no wonder," McGonagall said in the same tone, losing her patience and letting her tongue talk without thinking. "Potter has always been a considerate young man and has gone out of his way to do many things for people who do not deserve them. Did you know that he could have had you put away in our prisons for neglect and abuse of a minor, much less the savior of the wizarding world."

The Dursleys both flinched at the word 'wizarding' and looked around as if someone could hear it through the walls and down the streets. "Don't use that word," Vernon Dursley thundered. "I will not tolerate any use of abnormal words in my house. Not from Potter and not from you freaks!"

Minerva McGonagall stood and towered over the cowering Dursleys. Her eyes had gotten smaller and her mouth had all but disappeared into the thinnest line you could imagine. When she spoke it was in anger and hatred mixed together so well that it froze and burnt you. "I can see that I was right all along," she whispered fiercely. "I was right about what I said about you muggles the day we brought Harry here. You couldn't be trusted, that you were the worst sort imaginable. He would have been better growing up with Voldemort himself!"

"Minerva, please," Dumbledore said, rising also and placing a placating hand on her arm. "We must be on and we both know you did not mean your last comment. Harry would not be the light of hope we know now if he had been sent to Voldemort as a child. Quite the opposite. We would have no hope at all, even Voldemort would have been out of hope because Harry would have far surpassed him."

McGonagall nodded and looked very flustered for a moment. "I'll go see to Potter and the others. Hopefully they haven't killed one another yet," she said briskly as she turned and marched out without a backward glance, hoping to never have to see the Dursleys again.

Meanwhile Harry was sitting on his bed and watching Sirius and Snape have a go at it. He hadn't even got past the hello's before Snape had started snapping at Sirius. Remus had barely even gotten the silence wards up before Snape's booming voice filled the very little space of Harry's room.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, BLACK," Snape was shouting. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN TOSSED OUT OR FOUND OUT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME, SNIVELLUS! I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL," Sirius shouted. "OR DO YOU FORGET THAT YOU ARE STAYING IN MY HOME?"

Remus leaned over and whispered, "Who's your money on? A galleon on Sirius."

"Snape," Harry snickered.

Remus looked surprised but said, "Never underestimate Sirius in a fight against Snape."

"YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE OUT OF GRIMMAULD PLACE UNTIL SEPTEMBER!"

Harry frowned. "What's going to happen in September?"

Remus frowned also. "You weren't supposed to hear that, Harry. Just forget it. Nothing bad or anything."

"PROFESSOR SNAPE, MR. BLACK," McGonagall screeched as she entered the room and slammed the door behind her. "YOU WILL STOP THIS SHOUTING AND BEHAVE LIKE ADULTS THIS INSTANT." She turned on Remus and Harry with a glare and shouted, "COULD YOU NOT HAVE STOPPED THEM?"

"Stop shouting, Professor McGonagall," Harry said, wincing at the loud voice was highly feminine unlike the manly shouting he had been hearing before. "I don't know about you, professor, but I still can't do magic yet and I, for one, do not ever want to get into a fight with one of them."

"Oh, come on, Harry," Sirius grinned, the flushed angry look still not completely gone from his face. "I'm not that bad. And you will be spending the rest of the summer with me." Then he made a sour face. "But then again, so will Snape here."

"Don't worry, Potter," Snape said coldly, a sneer on his face as he turned to look at Harry. "You won't be seeing me much. The only reason I am staying there is to make sure Black doesn't do anything foolish like leaving the house on your whim. Lupin doesn't do anything to control him so he's useless."

Harry felt his anger explode as he heard Snape. "Don't ever call him useless, Snape," he hissed. "I wonder what you do, to consider yourself so useful? The only job you have is gathering as much information for the Order as possible and thinking up as many lies about me as possible. Not that hard. And what about your buddy Lucius Malfoy? I heard he got his lord quite well. _Après Temps._"

"What do you know about that spell, Potter," McGonagall asked in a small voice.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing. It sounds vaguely French however. Do any of you know French?" Everyone shook their heads. "Pity," he said shrugging. "A damned sucky way of having your sixteenth announced."

"Not all are as lucky as you, Potter," Snape spat, rubbing his arm where Harry knew the Dark Mark was burned into the flesh.

"Come, it is time to leave," Dumbledore said, appearing in the doorway, his eyes on Harry, guarded and suspicious. Harry adverted his eyes and helped with his things so he could leave quickly.

**NOTE:** Okay, so I lied. I didn't really want six reviews... Well, yeah I did, but I didn't get them. I'm not really that fickle...But I would like some reviews to at least let me know that people are reading this. I really do like to know what my readers are thinking when they read my stories so if you will...Please review...Even if it's Flames...Though God knows why I would be getting those...  
  
Happy Reading!

**And thank you to those who did review... It means a lot to this old writer... (lol)**

**Keep reading and reviewing...**


	4. Harry and Sirius

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...Do not sue**

**NOTE: I'm going to update only once a week now because I've got summer school and I can't get on the computer during the day. In three weeks I should be updating normally again.**

**Chapter 3**

Grimmauld Place was not the same worn down, moldy old house when Harry had left it back in his 5th year. It was buzzing with people, in and out, and it was once again restored to what it must have looked like in its glory days. The outside, though it couldn't be seen by anyone who didn't know about it, was sparkling clean and shiny. The steps were polished and the inside of the house clean and cobweb free. It looked like a place a lawyer would work in, fine and ordered with everything filed away under something appropriate.

Hermione Granger, a bushy haired girl in Harry's year, also his best friend, was standing next to Nymphadora Tonks, talking rather rapidly while filing some things away in a filing cabinet. Fred and George Weasley, the twins that followed in the Marauder footsteps, and their brother Ron, who was Harry's other best friend, were sitting at a table with their older brothers, Bill and Charlie, one of which who worked in Gringotts, the other which worked in Romania with dragons.

"Harry," Hermione shouted as soon as she got a glimpse of her best friends unkempt hair. She thrust all the remaining files at Tonks and rushed at him.

He barely got his arms open in time to accept the running girl but he managed. He hugged her as she gave him her trademark bone-crushing hug. "Hey, 'Mione," he said, holding her at arms length and drinking in her smiling face.

"How did you like my gift," she asked, a mischievous look in her eyes.

He smiled slightly but shook his head. "I didn't get to look at anyone's gift, 'Mione. Sorry. I read your letter and Ron's letter and then passed out. I was getting around to it though."

She stared at him searchingly for a few moments before shrugging it off. "I think you'll like it," she said. "It took me ages to find and I had to get it through a lot of unsavory people." Her eyes flicked to Mundungus Fletcher.

"Hermione, what did you do," Harry asked in a serious tone.

Hermione shrugged and looked back to him. "Nothing. It's just that they are really hard to find. It's not illegal or anything so don't worry about it." She paused and a thoughtful look came over her face. "Or at least I don't think it's illegal."

"If I get caught, I'm blaming you," he said over his shoulder as he walked off in the direction of the Weasleys. He smiled playfully at her as the stunned look vanished from her face as she realized he had only been joking.

"Hey, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie," Harry said in a long breath as he plopped down at the table with them. A chorus of hello's were greeted back.

"How's your summer been, Harry," Charlie asked, turning away from his conversation with Bill.

Harry shrugged. "Muggles weren't so bad so it was all right, I suppose. How about you all? How long have you been here?"

"Well," Ron started, "Charlie and Bill have been here off and on all summer. Fred, George, and I have only just got her last night. Hermione, too. Any idea why we were called?"

"Something to do with Voldemort, I suppose," he said offhandedly as he gazed pointedly at the back of Dumbledore's head.

Dumbledore was talking rapidly to McGonagall and a black haired kid that Harry didn't recognize at all, at least by looking at the back of his head also. The old Headmaster seemed to feel Harry's gaze and raised piercing blue eyes on his student. The look was penetrating but Harry couldn't seem to look away. It wasn't until Ron started shaking him that he came back to himself.

"Hey, mate, what's wrong," Ron asked, looking at him oddly. Fred and the others seemed oblivious to the conversation.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing, Ron. Just got lost there a minute," he lied. He looked back to Dumbledore but found him gone, along with McGonagall and the other boy.

"Well, fancy a game of chess," Ron asked, pulling a board from the other table.

"Sure," Harry said as he shook his head.

"Sorry, Ron," Sirius said, appearing by Harry's side. "Harry has some things to sort out at the moment."

Ron looked a little crestfallen but nodded. "Rain check," Harry asked.

Ron brightened. "Sure. Anytime."

Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and began directing him up the stairs. The halls were brightly lit, it seemed not a crack was dark. The floor was so polished that you could see your reflection in it. Harry smiled at the situation of it and chuckled softly.

"What's so funny, Harry," Sirius asked, smiling and slowing his pace so that he was walking beside Harry in the huge hallways.

Harry shook his head as his smile widened. "Nothing, Sirius. Just thinking about how this house used to look. It's just like you tore the old one down and put up this shiny new one."

Sirius smiled slightly. "We've all gone to hell and back to restore and erase this house. Especially Moony and me. All the Hogwarts staff has been around helping also. Except that Divination woman."

Harry laughed, a sound of joy. "Do you know how many times she predicts my death each year? She once said that you were going to kill me in third year."

Sirius gave a dramatic gasp and put a hand to his heart and mock hurt. "I, the all around lovable, devastatingly handsome, Sirius Black? No."

Harry burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. When he finally managed to stop laughing both he and Sirius clapped each other on the back and smiled fondly. "Thanks, Sirius. I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

Sirius gave Harry a sort of half hug and smiled. "That's what I'm here for, Harry. I'm always here if you need me."

Harry looked up suddenly and frowned. "Where are we going?"

"To your room."

"My own room?"

He chuckled. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Come now, if you are going to be living with me you are going to have a room. No more sharing." He stopped at a door and flung the door open. "Voila."

Harry stepped into the room and looked around in awe. There was a huge bed in middle of the room covered in red and gold. The carpet was a deep red, and the walls gold. It was like someone just took two colors of paint and threw them around in the room. There wasn't any other color in the room except red and gold. Well, except the colors of the brooms and snitches painted on the walls. It was any Gryffindor's idea bedroom, complete with a comfortable looking squishy arm chair next to the fire place.

Sirius broke the silence first, seemingly unnerved by Harry's long silence. He had expected any kind of reaction, just not silence. "What do you think, Harry," he asked. "It's only temporary, you know. You can do it any which way you like."

Harry turned to Sirius with tears shining in his eyes. "It's wonderful, Sirius," he said, fighting to hold back the tears. "I've never seen anything so wonderful… And it's mine…"

Sirius seemed at a loss for words as the young Gryffindor flung himself into his Godfather's arms, where he promptly burst into tears. Sirius looked up just in time to see Remus in the doorway.

"What did you do," Remus mouthed, concern and worry flashing over his face.

Sirius's face turned indignant. "I didn't do anything," he mouthed back, a little angry. "Help me."

Remus's face broke out into a smile and he shook his head. "Nope, you're on your own on this one, Padfoot," he mouthed and backed away from the doorway and continued on to his own room up the hall.

Sirius shifted awkwardly and patted Harry on the back. "Of course, it's yours, buddy," Sirius said quietly. "Come on, dry those eyes. We've got to get back downstairs."

Harry pulled away and quickly dried his face. "Sorry," he mumbled, blushing.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo." His own eyes wandered around the room and fell on the pile of letters and presents by the bed. "You still haven't opened your things yet?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I got Dumbledore's letter after I read Hermione's letter and just packed it all up. I'm getting around to it."

"Don't let me forget, but I have something that I think you should have now. Mind you, I've just now found it while cleaning out the attic. It was very important to Lily and James, and I have no doubt that they would want you to have it now. Remus and I will give it to you together."

"When?"

"After you get some shut-eye," Sirius said, eyeing Harry as he yawned widely. "I don't think you got much sleep, did you?"

"Not much," Harry said.

"Well, get to sleep. We'll talk later." Harry nodded as he climbed on his new bed and fell right to sleep.

**NOTE: This chapter was mainly to eastablish Harry's place in Grimmauld Place.**

**Please Review.**

**To those of you who have already reviewed, thanks a lot. You made my day. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter**


	5. Harry and Remus

**Disclaimer:** Not mine...

**Chapter 4**

"Have a nice sleep, Harry," Remus asked as Harry slowly made his way down the stairs. Remus was sitting by the fireplace in the main sitting room done in various shades of green and white. He had a book open on his lap and he was sitting with a blanket the same color as Harry's eyes covering himself as if he were cold. Which he probably was because Harry was even cold.

Harry shrugged and walked to Remus and leaned over his shoulder to peer at the book he was reading. "Pretty good," he said. "I feel much better. I suppose you're one of the ones working to find a cure for lycanthropy. I'd be very surprised if you weren't."

"Of course, I am, Harry," he said, shaking his own head at the book he was reading. _Lycanthropy: Disease or Not? The History of Lycanthropy. _"I want to be human as much as everyone else."

"Being human is vastly overrated, just like being normal, Professor Lupin," Harry said, leaning away from the old werewolf and moving to sit across from him on the table. "Our differences make us who we are. We don't care if you are a werewolf, professor. We accept you for who you are because to have you any other way, it wouldn't be the same Professor Lupin we know and love."

"But I have a feeling that we are so close. Every time I get this feeling something goes wrong and I lose it. It's somewhere hidden in the history of it. I can find it if I just look close enough."

"Don't look too hard, professor," Harry said gently. "You'll get weary of it before you even begin."

Remus looked at him for a minute and smiled, closing the book after marking his place. "Well, if you think it is so boring, like Sirius does, we'll go do something fun."

"I didn't say that it was boring, professor. Just ridiculous to spend your life trying to find a cure for what you are when there are other people who love you for who and what you are. My parents did, Sirius does, I do. There are many more others too, if you just looked around."

"Harry, you know you can call me Remus. It isn't the school year," he said.

He hesitated but nodded. "Okay, Remus. But you do understand what I'm trying to say, don't you? Being a lycanthrope makes you who you are. But if you really want to be free then I will help, if I can."

"Thanks, Harry," Remus said after a moment. "There are a lot of lycanthropes in the world but some really don't help or really care. It means a lot to me that you care."

"You know, Hermione would get a kick out of this too, if you get my meaning. She'd love to help too. And Ron and some others would probably give a hand or two."

"Anyone that will help is fine. The more people there is, the faster it might be found and done," he said.

"Sirius doesn't help," he asked.

Remus smiled. "He would, if I tied him to a chair and threatened him with no food. But he has other more important things to be worrying about."

"What things," Harry asked.

"Nothing really."

"You know how I hate being kept in the dark, professor," Harry said darkly. "I hate it."

"I know, Harry. It's just that the less people who know about it now, the better. Hopefully, if everything goes right, you'll know soon. It's nothing bad."

"Is it for the Order?"

Remus shook his head. "No, not for the Order. Something for him, and you…For everyone."

Harry nodded and said, "I just don't want him to get hurt. I don't you or anyone to get hurt because of me. Not even Snape. I'd feel guilty beyond belief. I'd never be able to forget it."

"You could love Snape, Harry," Remus said, his face playful though his voice was serious.

"Maybe," he said thoughtfully though seriously. "Maybe if he weren't such a snarky git. I remembered how you guys used to treat him. It wasn't very nice, professor."

"I know, Harry. And I did nothing to stop it. I was afraid that I'd lose them as my friends if I did. But it all worked out, even if Severus turned too snarky for comfort. He wasn't exactly from the best family, so I suppose we did help him along to becoming who he is today. I'm not proud of it, Harry. Know that."

"I know. I didn't say you were, professor."

"Harry, it's not the school year and I am no longer your professor. You can call me Remus or of course, Moony. That's the second time in under five minutes I've told you that."

Harry hesitated. "Of course, Moony. How about we go and find the others? It's getting a little too quiet for my tastes. Especially for Fred and George to be here."

"Oh, yes, I've been wondering about those two. It seems they may make the Marauders a run for. They are wonderful pranksters. Better than Prongs and Padfoot were at times." He paused. "You don't think that they are planning anything, do you?"

"Fred and George," Harry asked, looking at Remus in surprise. "Moony, really. If you are going to live in a house with those two, you have to realize, they are always planning."

"Yes, it certainly does seem that way," he said, standing and placing the book carefully on the table, as if it were something precious and meant to be treasured. To him, it probably was. "How about we go to the kitchen for something to eat? We both missed dinner as it is past midnight."

Harry blanched. "Past midnight? How could Sirius let me sleep that long? Why did you miss it?"

"I was sleeping," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "If you remember the full moon was only a day or so ago. I'm still tired. And obviously Sirius thought you could do with some sleep too."

He nodded, wondering why he hadn't thought of that. "Of course. I remember you telling me that the full moon was coming. You spent it with Sirius, right?"

"Right," he said, a slight smile curling on his lips. "Who else would I spend it with?"

"Buckbeak," Harry said, smiling his own little smile.

"Yeah, right. I'd be bored out of my mind. At least with Sirius I would have someone I could actually understand, even if he was boring also."

"Wow, Moony, I'm hurt," Sirius said as he clutched his chest in mock hurt as they entered the kitchen. He was sitting at the table by himself and eating a sandwich and drinking something out of a plain silver goblet. "I didn't know you thought I was so boring."

"You assume that you're boring," the werewolf countered as he sat down on Sirius's left and Harry at his right. He waved his wand and a plateful of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice appeared on the table. Both Harry and Remus grabbed a sandwich and poured themselves some pumpkin juice.

Sirius snorted and turned to Harry, effectively ignoring his werewolf friend. "So, how did you like your room? Did you sleep well? Molly and I thought it was best not to wake you. It looked like you really needed the sleep. The circles under your eyes have faded a bit."

"Wow, that's a lot of questions," Harry said, blinking from trying to keep up with his fast talking godfather. "You forget that I only just woke up," he paused and looked at his wrist that held no watch, "only about ten minutes ago. One question at a time, Sirius."

He snorted again as Harry took a bite from his food. "How do you like your room?"

"It is very nice. Like I said earlier, I can't believe it's mine."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like a dream," he replied flippantly while sipping his drink. "I really like that bed. I'll have to change it around a bit though."

"What do you mean, change it around," Sirius asked, trying to sound outraged but failing. "I made that room up myself. Sirius Black makes no mistakes while decorating. What's the problem?"

"You do know that there are more than two colors in the world, right? Don't get me wrong, I do not mind red and gold, but there is just too much of it in the room. If you get my meaning."

"There is absolutely no green and silver colors in that room allowed period," he said, seriously.

"I'm not a Slytherin, Sirius. Don't worry about those colors. Though I shouldn't be talking since the room I just came from was practically but."

"Snape's idea," Sirius said sourly.

"Just chill a little, Sirius. The room is perfect. I'm just kidding. You know that, right," Harry asked.

"Of course," he replied, though it was said a little too tightly.

"Sirius, please don't do anything to him," Harry said softly.

"What do you mean? Do what to whom?"

"Don't do anything to Snape. He doesn't deserve it. Not anymore. Not after what you guys put him through when you were younger. For a time there I was ashamed of my father, not matter what you said to think about him. Just promise me you won't do anything."

Sirius stared at his godson in surprise. "I promise," he said finally with a heavy sigh. He pushed away from the table and said as he was going out the door. "Dumbledore's dropping by tomorrow to see you. Don't sleep late if you can."

Harry looked a little put out by his quick departure but shrugged it off when Remus began to talk again. No one noticed the shocked presence of the man outside the room.

**Please Review...**

**And thanks to those who have already reviewed. You've made my job easier. The more reviews I get, the faster the ideas come.**


	6. The Cat is Out of the Bag

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing as always...except the plot and there really isn't one...imagine that.

Chapter 5

The Cat is Out of the Bag

Harry was sleeping so peacefully, something he hadn't done for a long time. Except for the time yesterday. Maybe it was his new room or just being close to Sirius and the others. He knew it was something recent because before he had come here his dreams had been filled to the brink with nightmares. Nightmares of Cedric and Seamus dying…Of Bellatrix's taunts and Voldemort's chilling voice and red eyes.

He was sleeping so peacefully and he felt someone gently shaking him. He turned it away, trying to slip further into the arms of sleep. It was so peaceful. Who in the hell was trying to take him from this peace. The shaking grew until finally the blackness lifted and he was blinking up into the eyes of Remus and Sirius.

"Wake up, Harry," Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear. "Dumbledore is here to see you. Get dressed."

Harry threw his arm back over his face and groaned. "Why in the hell did you wake me up? It was so peaceful. No nightmares for once. Go away. I want to go back to sleep."

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks that the sixteen-year-old wizard couldn't see because of his arms. Sirius wasn't grinning like a mad man for nothing. Sirius moved his wand into view and waved it. A pale of water was hovering over Harry's head. He ignored Remus's desperate shaking of his head and smiled sweetly at his Godson.

"Oh, Harry," he said, his voice sickeningly sweet. "Please get up. Dumbledore is waiting."

"No, go 'way. Tell Dumbledore to wait until later. It's too early" He rolled over on to his stomach and buried his face under a pillow.

"Have it your way, Harry," Sirius said.

"What," Harry said, raising his head. When he saw Sirius's gaze fixed above his head, he turned to look at what he was looking at and _**SPLASH**_. A now dripping wet Harry Potter blinked and looked at his Godfather. If looks could kill, Sirius Black would be dead.

"Why- In- The- Hell- Did- You- Do- That," Harry asked jerkily while climbing out of his soaking wet bed. Sirius, after seeing his Godson's face, slowly stood and backed up until he hit the wall.

"Um, truce," Sirius said in a small voice, matching it with a weak smile.

"Sirius, love ya, bud," Harry said, advancing slowly after grabbing his wand, "but you've got approximately five seconds before I start hexing you to wherever."

Sirius paled and looked pleadingly at Remus. Remus shook his head. "Sorry, Padfoot old buddy, but you're on your own. I told you not to do it."

"Three seconds, Sirius," Harry said, raising his wand.

Sirius darted out of the room faster than Harry could even open his mouth to say, "Boo." Harry looked at Remus quizzically, who shrugged.

"Was it something I did," Harry asked innocently, causing Remus to burst out laughing. After a few moments he followed.

Remus muttered a drying charm and smiled slightly. "He really thought that you were going to hex him," he said in an amazed voice. "What I wouldn't have done to get a picture of his face."

"I know. Makes me wish I had put up a camera to take a picture of his look. Very amusing."

"Come on," Remus said, taking Harry's shoulder and steering him out of the room. "After you talk to Albus you can come and go back to sleep. Or you can stay up with the rest of us day creatures." They walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a bunch of hello's.

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore said, standing from the table and smiling. His eyes were twinkling brightly. "We'll be going to Hogwarts to talk. I should have him back before lunch, Molly." He pulled out a white sock that was obviously the portkey. After a few seconds Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office looking up at Fawkes sitting on his perch.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, sir, why couldn't we talk at headquarters," Harry asked after a moment.

Dumbledore, who had situated himself at his desk after arriving, looked up with a serious look, though his eyes did not lose their twinkle. "It is something of high importance and desperate secrecy. The night that Voldemort was cursed, the night he disappeared, was the same night a boy appeared here, in Hogwarts."

"A boy in Hogwarts," Harry asked in a confused voice. "Surely that isn't too odd. I mean, there are people in Hogwarts all the time."

"Not during the summer, Harry," Dumbledore said in a reminding voice.

"Oh, I knew that," he said in a sheepish voice. "Who was the boy?" He had an inkling of who Dumbledore was talking about but he didn't want to say it out loud. _Please no, please no._

"I think you know who I'm talking about," he said.

Please no, please no, please no…

"Tom Riddle, Harry," Dumbledore said in a final tone. His eyes flicked to something behind Harry's head and he tensed just visibly enough to let Harry know they weren't alone.

Harry tensed himself and whirled around so fast you could barely see him. His wand was out and pointed directly into the face of a young man around Harry's age. His green eyes, not much lighter than Harry's own, were wide and looking at the wand pointed in his face. His black hair was almost as messy as Harry's also, but it looked like it was done in haste to get here.

Harry knew his face was murderous. And it should be. He felt like doing nothing more than completing the prophecy at that moment but for some reason, he couldn't. His arm was starting to shake and he opened his mouth to say two words. But they wouldn't come out.

The boy flinched, waiting for the green light to hit him. But it never came. Harry couldn't do that to someone who was obviously afraid. Could he?

Harry collapsed on the chair, hearing the boy's sigh of relief. "Explain, please." His voice was cracking.

Tom had been hurrying to get to Dumbledore's office as quickly as he could. He had been staying here for the past day and wanted to know what the hell was going on. He had just suddenly shown up here and couldn't remember anything except his previous years at Hogwarts, no summers, his own name, and the name Harry Potter. There was always the nagging at the back of his mind, "_Get to Harry, get to Harry."_

Why get to Harry though? What did this boy know that he didn't? He had to trust the old muggle loving fool however to know. He had to trust Dumbledore and the Potter boy to know his past. He had a feeling that something was terribly wrong, but he couldn't place it.

When he arrived in Dumbledore's office, it seemed like none of them had heard him enter. He had paused on the staircase to overhear the conversation.

"Oh, I knew that," a voice said. "Who was the boy?" The voice was new to him, though it struck a cord somewhere inside him. He had never heard that voice before in his life, he was sure of that, but then again, he had the nagging feeling that he had.

"I think you know who I'm talking about," he heard Dumbledore's voice say.

There was a pause in which Tom pushed open the door and stepped into the office. The boy didn't turn around, or seemed to have heard him enter.

"Tom Riddle, Harry," Dumbledore continued. Suddenly his eyes were on Tom, penetrating and cool.

Harry was up and around faster than he could react with his wand pointed in his face. Tom could taste the fear on the back of his tongue. He was afraid but he was also painfully aware of Harry. His bright emerald green eyes, the same color as the Killing Curse, and his unruly black hair. He had slight circles under his eyes and he looked almost painfully thin.

The hate that radiated off of him made Tom certain that Harry knew him. It made Tom want to grab Harry right then and there and threaten him with the most painful death, or torture, whichever got him what he wanted faster, to make him tell him what had happened to him.

But why would someone hate him that much? Sure he was in Slytherin, but that was no reason. He didn't know or even remember Harry. But just seeing him struck something inside of him just like hearing his voice. Something familiar.

Harry opened his mouth to say something. Tom flinched, his eyes widening with fear as he looked into those haunting green eyes, fearing what he would say. He feared the Killing Curse. He was almost sure that was what Harry was going to say for some reason. But nothing came out.

Harry suddenly dropped into the chair like someone had drained all of the energy out of him. His head was in his hands and his wand in his lap. It looked like he was physically drained though he hadn't done anything strenuous. It made Tom stare at him for a few minutes as he gave a sigh of relief. He had actually thought someone had got up the nerve to finally put him out of his misery.

"Please explain," he heard Harry say. His voice was cracking and tired.

Tom raised an eyebrow and sat down in the chair across from him, looking from Harry to Dumbledore while waiting for the old wizard to start talking.

**NOTE: Surprise, surprise. Did anyone see that coming? Anyway, review and I'll post again. Summer school is almost over for me and I'm happy, happy, happy. Too many happy's, right?**

**Please Review!**


	7. Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **This is not mine! The characters, I mean.

**Chapter 6**

**Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy**

"Harry," Dumbledore started, "You must understand why I am putting him with you and the others. First of which, he only remembers your name."

Harry snorted. "As if I counted on him to forget it," he said harshly.

Tom's eyebrows raised up. "I'm sorry, but do I know you," he asked, his voice a little snobbish. "I don't think I do, which gives you no reason to talk to or about me in such a manner."

Harry turned glowering eyes on him. "Don't you dare talk to me, Tom Marvolo Riddle," he shouted. "You aren't even fit to be in this room or even fit to be alive."

Tom stared at him, confused. After a moment, the confused expression faded and was replaced with an indifferent one. "Then why didn't you kill me a moment ago," he asked slowly, drawing the question out with deliberate meaning.

Harry sagged down in his chair again, the weary expression replacing his anger. "Because you don't remember," he said. "It's like you're innocent, even though I know, and Dumbledore knows you are far from it. I can't kill an innocent."

"And you think I can," Tom asked, standing angrily. "As much as I hate others, I cannot kill an innocent, Harry Potter. You have no right to judge me."

"I have every right," he said bitterly. _And you can kill an innocent, Voldemort. You've proved that already. You've proved how far you'll go to get just what you want._

"What did I ever do to you," Tom asked, glancing down at the thin boy. He was angry, but he couldn't bring himself to hit the boy. Here he was, accusing him of murder when he had done no such thing. _Who does that idiot think he is? The bleeding fucking savior of wizarding kind?_

"Everything. You took it all and made my life a living hell," Harry answered in a tired voice. He felt he no longer had the strength to be angry anymore.

"I don't even know you," Tom shouted.

"Not that you can remember, right," Harry asked, his emerald green eyes straying the boy's light ones. "You don't remember so you don't know."

"And you'll hate me for something I don't even remember doing?"

"You bet."

Damn, Tom thought._ I don't even remember and he'll still hate me. Guess that'd ruin my chance to get with him. There's nothing like hate to fuel a relationship, though. A doomed one but still._

"Boys," Dumbledore interrupted. "Please settle down and listen. Harry, Tom needs to stay with you. If anything can change, you can make it happen. We don't know how much time we have left and it needs to happen before its up. We must at least change a few things."

"But, sir," Harry started.

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Please, Harry, you must try. For me and the rest of us. You'll never know what'll happen." His eyes twinkled a little when he said the last.

"Professor, if you are planning something, don't expect anything to come of it," Harry said harshly. At that moment he could have sworn to Merlin himself and the four founders that he absolutely hated Albus Dumbledore with ever fiber of his magical and non-magical being.

Tom watched the banter in shock and grew even more shocked at the venomous tone at with Harry talked to the Headmaster. _I thought I only talked to him in that tone, _Tom thought to himself._ Maybe Potter isn't such a stick after all. This might prove to be interesting…very interesting._

"I am planning nothing, my dear boy," Dumbledore said, smiling slightly as the twinkle got brighter.

"And what about Ginny," Harry asked after a moment. "Have you forgotten about what he did to her in her first year? You can't exactly get her to forget about that."

"I have spoke with Miss Weasley. She has assured me that she will give Tom the benefit of a doubt and that she will try to get the others to give him a second chance also. If she can give him a chance, is there not a chance you can also, Harry? Can you do this?"

Harry sighed and nodded in defeat. "What did Sirius and Remus say?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "He has been in and out of Grimmauld Place for days, Harry. Sirius and the others have met and spoke to Tom. You do not have to worry about it. Sirius has arranged for Tom to have his room next to yours. I expect you to-"

"You should learn not to expect anything from me, sir," Harry said pointedly. "I will not meet your expectations and I will do my damnedest to avoid them at all costs if you push me."

Tom's eyes widened. _This is definitely going to be interesting._

Dumbledore's eyes flicked to Tom. "Could you perhaps wait outside, Tom," he asked quietly.

Tom nodded, looking from Dumbledore to Harry. "Of course, Headmaster," he said, stepping from the room.

Harry shifted in the silence, suddenly embarrassed by his outburst. "I'm sorry, professor," Harry started to say in the reigning silence.

"Don't be, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted again. "I am asking a lot of you. But you must remember. This is a sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle. He is not yet Voldemort and has not even stepped in that direction, Harry. If you can befriend him and show him what he has forgotten then maybe when he changes back he'll be changed. Maybe you won't have to fight him."

"That or he'll kill me in my sleep before he changes back," Harry snorted. _I think it'll more likely be the latter than the first._ "What happens if he's here when school starts?"

"He'll start school with you. He's just finished his fifth so he'll be in the sixth."

"What house will he be in?"

"He'll be given the option of staying in Slytherin or he can try and be sorted again. It is his choice."

"And Snape? What does he think? I bet he's thrilled to have his lord back in his youth," Harry said snidely.

"Actually, Potter, I'm not," Snape's voice floated from behind him. "You'd best be happy that it is not the school year. Headmaster, the others are getting restless and they are wanting to attack again. Lucius Malfoy has established himself as the Death Eater's new leader over Bellatrix Lestrange. Young Mr. Malfoy arrived just minutes ago in my private quarters badly beaten. He's in the Hospital Wing now being treated."

"Why would Malfoy be beaten," Harry asked, surprised.

"Take a guess, Potter," Snape said dryly, glaring at him.

"Well, either Lucius found out his heir was gay or he refused the-," Harry broke off. "Oh, dear Merlin," he said a minute before he rushed out of the room, past a surprised Tom listening at the door, and up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. He ignored the fact that Snape had rushed after him and so had Tom.

Harry burst into the Hospital Wing and looked around wildly. He spotted Poppy to the side, rushing back and forth between her patient and a supply of potions. He rushed over and bent over the bed, looking at Malfoy's face. A bruise that looked a day old circled around his left eye. His right cheek had a deep cut and his wrists had rope burns around them.

"Get out of the way, Potter," Poppy shouted at him, knocking him away from the bed and out of her way. Harry stared at the unconscious figure on the bed, badly hurt, and he seethed.

"I'll kill him," Harry said quietly, surprising himself and the Medi-Witch bustling across from him. "I'll kill him," he shouted, turning on his heel and rushing for the door. He was almost out it before Snape caught his arm in an iron-like grip.

"Stop right there, Potter," Snape said in a cold, hard voice.

"Get off me, Snape," Harry shouted, pulling against the older man's grip. Tom was watching from the side with a confused look. "I swear to Merlin, I'll kill him. He's going to pay for that."

Snape's other hand attached itself to Harry's other arm. "What makes you have that saving and protecting people thing, Potter? Do you want to die," he growled. "Since when did you care about what happened to Draco?"

"I've cared since I learnt he was a human with feelings and not just the snide bastard he uses for a mask," Harry snarled. "Let go of me, Snape, or you'll regret it."

"Will I, Potter," he asked, his face dangerously close to Harry's face, practically spitting.

Harry thrust his arm at the man and watched him fly away from him with a yell. "Yes, you will," he said calmly. "Don't make me hurt you, professor. I don't want to. But I am not going to let another one of my friend's pay for my foolishness and hesitance. Malfoy will not die because of me."

Snape glared out from a lock of greasy hair. He was shocked, but still angry. "Then by all means, Potter," he said sarcastically, glaring at the bane of his existence, one of them at least. "Go get Lucius. Get killed. Leave the world stranded without hope."

Harry smiled, and it wasn't pretty. "I know Lucius Malfoy, professor. I know how to get him to come to me without getting hurt. And in turn I will give him to you." He waved a hand over his face and smiled at Snape with a girl's face. "Lucius strays far too much," Harry said in a girl's voice, a twinkling laugh following the statement and then a moment later, there was no one there.

**Note: **Wow, isn't that so cool? You'll find explinations on the next chapter. Forget all the things you learnt about Tom Riddle in CoS. And imagine a AU 5th book but pretty much the same.

And now for the reviews.

**siriussnape**: Thanks, Ari. Hopefully you'll like the next few twists as well. What did you think about this chapter?

**JulyFlame:** I'm writing, I'm writing. Don't get your knickers in a twist. And I would like a gilded pen, please.

**Badassgothicgirl: **Oh, yeah, I just love people going cazy because of the cliffies... I'm thinking it's time to pay back other writers for their cliffes. And as for the man outside the room... You'll just have to wait and find out. (I'm evil, I know)

**S.Malfoy: **Here's your update. I hope you like it. That is, if you read it, of course.

And to the rest of my reviewers: **Hi Im Crazy, crazyNproud, lady sakura, crazi4life, LL, Occasus, beauty78900102, Siriuslyfun19212, and momma-dar.** Did I leave anyone out? I hope not.

**As always, Please Review!**

**Happy Reading!**


	8. Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the pure idea of Harry having a transfiguring power. 

Chapter 7

Lucius Malfoy 

Harry had transfigured his clothes into garments a girl would wear and  
slowly made his way down the street in Knockturn Alley. He pulled his  
hood of his cloak over his face and looked for the sign of the  
whorehouse that was in the alley somewhere. He had heard of it. Draco  
had told him that Malfoy Sr. was a regular among the crowd that  
polluted it. And he was always looking for something fresh.

He had been able to transform himself since the middle of fifth year.  
He had kept it to himself, thinking it would end up being useful. And  
it was, when he wanted to go out and not be recognized. He could even  
hide his scar. It wasn't the same thing as a Metamorphmagus. It was  
easier, quicker.

He clicked his tongue at the old swinging sign above his head that let  
him know he was in the right place. He could see the line of men  
waiting at the entrance and he swaggered forward, showing off the  
curves to the men in line. The catcalls rose and he tossed them a  
sultry smile as he crossed in front of them and entered the store. He  
crossed to the room and immediately to the back where the other girls  
were at waiting for their man of the day.

"Well, look at this darling here," a woman that looked to be about  
thirty said from across the room when he entered. "New meat." Her face  
was heavily caked with makeup and her voluptuous form held in a tight  
blue dress.

"She's beautiful," another girl said. "The men'll fall over themselves  
to get her today. Especially that Lucius Malfoy if he's here."

Harry's face frowned. "Who's Lucius Malfoy," he asked in the girl's  
voice, making it confused and sweet.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy," a voice said from behind him.

Harry whirled around, judging if he should go ahead and stun him to  
get to Hogwarts. No, he had to be alone for that. "Oh," he said,  
taking a step back and lowering his head. A picture of innocence.

Lucius's hand reached out a raised the girl's face up to him as the  
other reached out and lowered the hood of the cloak. The girl was  
startlingly beautiful with ebony curls and light blue eyes. Perfect  
facial structure and a hell of a body it looked like. And best yet,  
she was an innocent. "What's your name," Lucius asked in a sweet silky  
voice.

"Pandora," Harry said, saying the first name that came to him. He was  
thinking of the legend of Pandora's Box.

"Ah," he said. "How about I buy you today?"

Harry shrugged, putting a little fear into his eyes. He was a  
consummate actor when he wanted to be. "If you want," he replied.

"Wait here," Lucius said as he stalked out of the room and talked with  
the man at the front. Harry watched as he took out a goodly number of  
coins and handed them to the pimp. Lucius walked back to him and took his arm. "Come with me," he said, leading him from the room and into  
the alley. There were a lot of disappointed faces when they saw the  
girl most of them had been hoping to get on the arm of Lucius Malfoy.

He led her up to the Leaky Cauldron and spoke with Tom after telling  
her to wait by the door. He came back with a key. He took Harry's arm  
again and began leading him up the stairs. The room that they entered  
was by far the best room in the inn Harry had ever seen. It even had a  
fireplace which made Harry's job more easy.

Before Harry could think of much anything else however, Lucius was  
kissing him. Harry gagged. Sure he was gay and all, and Malfoy Sr.  
wasn't half bad looking, but he didn't not swing towards the blond  
evil git type. Harry broke the kiss, not having to fake the scarlet  
blush that broke over his face.

Lucius chuckled. "You are innocent," he said in approval. He strode to  
the bed and placed his money bag and his wand on the table beside it.  
He also removed his robes and stood with an inviting smile at the  
girl. "Come to me," he said in a soft voice. You couldn't mistake it  
for anything but an order.

Harry shyly made his way up to Lucius, his hands behind his back,  
gripping his wand with a death grip. He got right next to him before  
he shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" Lucius Malfoy fell back to the floor  
with a thud. Harry blinked and peered down at the unmoving body. He  
waved his wand at the body and sent it sliding into the fireplace.

He took a pinch of Floo powder from the cup and tossed it into the  
fireplace, calling, "Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore's office." After the  
body was gone, Harry followed though after changing back to his  
regular appearance and clothes.

After shaking his robes off he met with a few very angry faces, most  
notably Dumbledore. "What," he asked, kicking Lucius aside.

"May I ask, Mr. Potter, where you've been," Snape asked dangerously.

Harry snorted. "I would think that would be obvious, Snape," Harry  
said, prodding Lucius' still body with the tip of his shoe. "You see,  
I ran into him at the most interesting of places and I couldn't  
resist."

"You do realize, Harry, that you could have been killed," Dumbledore  
said quietly.

Harry laughed, startling everyone in the room. "If I thought he was  
going to kill me, professor, I wouldn't have gone. I'm making sure no  
one else gets hurt by him, especially Draco."

Sirius blanched. "This is all about Malfoy," he asked in a slightly  
outraged voice. "Harry, you aren't-"

"No, Sirius, I'm not dating him, though he is of the same," Harry  
said. "My tastes do not run to the blond evil gits, though Draco isn't  
really evil anymore. He's still a git."

"Wait a minute," Snape said, thoroughly shocked. "Potter, the  
Gryffindor Golden Boy, is gay?"

Harry turned cool eyes to Snape. "Got a problem with it," he asked  
coldly.

Snape shook his head. "Just surprised." _Merlin, he's gay. Now I must  
stay away from him.  
_

Tom's eyebrows were close to being lost in his hair. _So that means I  
might have a chance.  
_

Sirius's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Look here, Snivellus," he  
snarled, "if you touch my godson in any inappropriate ways I will have  
you cut up and I'll eat you for breakfast."

Harry's eyes widened and Snape's eyes went cool. "Um, Sirius, I'm  
still here and though I'm not sure I want to know what you are talking  
about, but what in the hell do you mean by that?"

"Didn't you know," Sirius asked.

"Shut up, Black," Snape snarled.

"Snape is gay," he finished.

Harry's eyebrow rose as he looked at his Potion's professor with  
calculating eyes. The man wasn't bad looking, especially when he was  
wearing muggle clothes. Just give his hair a right wash and he'd be  
perfect. Never mind the nose and the bad temper.

He turned back to Sirius. "So? That doesn't mean he goes for  
Gryffindors, especially the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Sirius." He smiled.  
"He might go for roguishly handsome pranksters though."

"Black," Snape shouted. "Are you mad, Potter?"

"Oh, good Merlin forbid," Sirius said, jerking out of his chair and  
watching Snape warily.

Harry and Tom busted out laughing. Remus and Dumbledore were chuckling behind them and McGonagall, who Harry hadn't seen until then, had a small smile lighting her face.

After everyone calmed down, Harry started speaking again. Sirius and  
Snape kept watching each other out of the corners of their eyes. "But  
I am sixteen, Sirius, legal in the muggle world, even if not here.  
What I do and who I do it with is none of your concern."

Sirius paled. "Harry, you can't seriously be considering... He's a  
greasy git... He's made your life a living hell."

"Beside my point, Sirius," Harry said, and then he smiled with a bit  
of wickedness in it. "But you do have to admit that he is handsome in  
his own way." His tone was dead serious despite the smile.

"Harry," Sirius said weakly, right before he passed out cold, hitting  
his head on the corner of the chair as he fell.

Harry flinched. "Ouch. Well," he said, shrugging, "I'm going down to  
the Hospital Wing to check up on Draco." He glanced down at Lucius.  
"Keep him in the dungeons until Draco tells you what to do with him. I  
want it to be his decision. If he wants him to be released, send him  
back to Azkaban. We all know he escaped anyway. Why no one called the Aurors I'll never know."

"Potter," McGonagall said sharply, "we are not through talking about  
this."

Harry glanced at her in slight anger. "We are through. It's over, I  
did it, I didn't get killed. Get over it."

"Harry, that's no way to-"

"Shut it, Moony," Harry said. "I'm tired of being kept in the dark and  
I'm trying to ensure the safety of my friends, including you and  
Sirius. I'm doing all I can."

"That saving people attitude is going to get you killed," Snape  
snarled from the doorway, though his voice lacked the usual malice.

Harry turned to him and smirked. "But at least I'm not dead yet," he  
said. He gave Snape a wink that only he saw, which made his eyes widen  
as he went out the door. "See you at Headquarters."

Snape stared after Harry with a shocked expression. _Merlin, help me, but he's got a nice arse. _

**_Note:_ **Sorry it took me so long to update everyone. My computer has crashed so now I've got to do this at random people's houses. I'll post as often as I can so please review. And check back every once in a while to make sure I updated.

**Review please!**

**siriussnape: **Thanks again for reading, Ari. Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. I'll explain why when I e-mail you. And yeah, you'll be seeing Snape a lot more soon! I hope you like the chapter.

**Beth Weasley: **Hey, thanks for reading and reviewing. Like I said before, this is taking place after a sort of AU 5th book. Sirius isn't dead (as you can see), Harry has a new power, and he's gay (obviously). Hope you enjoy.

**JulyFlame: **Yeah, it would seem like he had, wouldn't it? I think that the added tension of Tom being returned to his teen years where he didn't remember being Voldemort or anything combined with the hate he already felt for Voldemort and his anger that he couldn't take it out on Tom because he was an innocent really pushed it, if you know what I mean. I hope you like it. And thanks for adding me to your favorites.

**S.Malfoy: **Thanks for reviewing again. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Again, sorry that it took me so long to update. I'll try to not be so long next time. Enjoy and flame all you want for Harry or any other person being gay. That's how the story is, so tough.**

**Review please!**


	9. Wasn't Enough

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. The plot is. Enjoy!**

****

**Chapter 8**

"Harry, what were you thinking," Hermione screeched as Harry walked into headquarters that night. He had spent the entire afternoon and evening at Hogwarts, speaking with Dumbledore and taking turns sitting by Draco's bedside. He hadn't woke as of yet. Poppy said that it might be a day or so before he did. His body had received a lot of injury, both physically and mentally.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean," he asked tiredly as he collapsed onto the couch and flung his arm over his eyes. When she didn't answer he looked up and came face to face with a furious looking Mrs. Weasley.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING," she shouted loudly, causing Harry to jump and everyone that was in the house to stop whatever they were doing and look in the room. "GOING AFTER LUCIUS MALFOY LIKE THAT? ARE YOU MAD? YOU COULD HAVE DIED, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Harry winced at the volume of her voice and held up a hand as if to ward off a blow. "Please stop yelling," he said helplessly. "I've got a headache that could kill."

"DO YOU THINK I CARE THAT YOU HAVE A HEADACHE AFTER THE DANGER YOU JUST WENT THROUGH," she continued. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?"

Harry sighed and stood up. "I'll be in my room," he said, shaking his head. He really didn't want to hear this right now. Especially after he had heard it for hours at Hogwarts.

He walked past a shocked Mrs. Weasley, past a crowd of serious and shocked Order members, past his questioning friends, up the stairs, down some hallways, and to the door of his room. He leaned against the door for a moment before entering it with a sigh. He collapsed on the bed and buried his face into his pillow.

He felt guilty for what happened to Draco. Of course, he had no reason to feel guilty, but he just did. He had done everything he could to help him. He had caught Lucius Malfoy. And he was leaving Draco with the decision as to if Lucius Malfoy would die or not. And he was serious about sending Lucius to Azkaban if Draco wanted him free. Harry would personally make it his mission to see that Lucius Malfoy was never seen a free man again for as long as he lived, if it was the last thing he did.

There was a gentle knock on his door and Harry ignored it. He rolled over and buried his head underneath his pillow, pulling the covers up to his chin. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. He wanted to go to sleep and stay asleep until this whole thing blew over.

"Harry," called the uncertain voice of Tom Riddle.

Harry bolted upright, his wand in his hand, looking wildly around the room. He slowly relaxed when he realized that Tom had come with him from Hogwarts. He had forgotten all about him the moment he had stepped into Grimmauld Place and collapsed on the couch. He sighed and threw the covers off of him and walked to the door, opening it.

"Yeah," Harry asked, his voice a little harsh.

Shock covered Tom's face before it was replaced with a cold expression. "Are you okay," he asked.

Harry was shocked, to say the least. "You, of all people, are asking me if I'm okay," Harry stated in an incredulous voice. "No, in the bloody hell, I'm not okay," he said loudly, nearly shouting it in the other boy's face.

Tom nodded and backed away from the door. "I don't remember anything, Harry," he said in a soft voice, an edge of hurt on it. "You shouldn't be mad at me for something I can't remember even doing. I don't know who I am."

"You'll remember," Harry said harshly in an unforgiving voice. "You'll remember and go right back doing it. Dumbledore doesn't understand. He thinks you can become good after all you've done."

"All I've done," Tom repeated, screeching his outrage. "I'm only fucking sixteen years old, Harry. What have I done that I don't remember doing? I've only just finished my fifth year. That's all I can remember, Harry. My years at Hogwarts. I can't remember the summers, I can't remember any friends I might have had, I can't even remember where I went during the holidays and the summer."

Harry, shocked, didn't say anything. Tom continued his rant, "What have I done that was so horrible? Did I murder someone? Did I torture someone? I despise the Dark Arts with my life, despite the fact that I'm in Slytherin, Harry. What right do you have to judge me, when I can't even judge myself?"

"Just go, Tom," Harry said, turning his back on the boy. "Go, before I do something I'll regret."

There was silence and then a voice so soft, Harry had to strain to hear it. "I just wish someone would accept me for who I am now, not for something I might have done earlier or later." Then there were the retreating footsteps.

Harry collapsed at his doorway just as Ginny appeared in the door looking furious. "What do you think you are doing, Harry Potter," she asked angrily.

"What in the hell is this, Yell at Harry Day," Harry groaned, slamming his head into the wall.

"Harry," Ginny said after a moment, sighing and sliding down to sit beside him on the floor. "I understand what you are going through. Really, I do. And I know it is a hard thing to ask, but give Tom a chance, get to know him."

"How can you ask me that… How can you do that yourself… after all he's done to you? To me? To everyone," Harry asked.

"He doesn't remember, Harry. He's been aged back all those years until he was sixteen again," Ginny said softly. "He hasn't done any of those things yet, despite the fact that we know. He's innocent."

"I know that, Ginny," Harry said, "but I still can't forgive him for that. He took my parents, Ginny. He's the reason they're dead. He's the reason Neville's parents are crazy. He's the reason my life is hell."

"You can't blame him, Harry. I wanted to do the same thing. Deny that he was here and hate him for Voldemort. But the truth is, Harry, that he isn't Voldemort yet. And maybe we can prevent that. Dumbledore sat me down with him and I got to know him. He's sweet, even if quiet and distant, and a Slytherin. He just wants to be someone, and to be loved by someone, though he'd rather die than admit that last part. He's been hurt a lot."

"That's something we both have in common," Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry, seriously," Ginny said. "Please, give him a chance, for me at least. Please."

Harry sighed. "I'll give him a chance but I won't like it. If he starts being a git to someone then I'll hex his ass all the way back to the cradle."

"I suppose that is fair enough," Ginny said, sighing as she realized that was the best she was going to get from him. "Now, how about a cure for that headache? That was what Tom was coming up here for, you know. Snape's been letting him make potions for him, under his eye, mind you. There's a supply cabinet in the kitchen."

Harry sighed and rubbed his head. It was throbbing painfully. "No, I should keep the headache after what I did to him. I should have listened to him." He tried to ignore the guilt worming around in his stomach, assuring himself in his mind that he was in the right. If only he believed it.

"That won't be necessary," Tom said from across the hall. He tossed a vial of slightly blue liquid at them and Harry caught it easily, even from his position on the floor. "I can see why they say you're the best seeker Gryffindor's had in a while." With this said he turned and marched down the hall and vanished down the stairs.

Harry blinked after him. "Was it just me or did Tom Riddle just give me a compliment?"

"Don't be such a prat," Ginny said, slapping him on the arm. "Come on and take your potion. I think mum wants to apologize for being so unreasonable. You didn't even get a sliver of it, Harry. You should see her when she has a go at Fred and George. It's awful and hilarious at the same time."

Harry laughed and smiled. "I'll give him a chance, Gin, for the sake of the world. But he must never find out who I really am. He must not know that I defeated him when I was only a year old. Can you keep Ron from spilling it all? You know how he gets when he's angry."

"I'll try. If I can't control his mouth then neither will he. I'll hex it shut."

"What was everyone's reactions when they heard," Harry asked, pausing at the top of the stairs.

"Well," Ginny said slowly, "Fred and George automatically wanted to have a celebration party, Dad was a bit glum he wasn't the one to catch him, Moody complimented you but said you were foolish to do it so haphazardly, and the whole Order is ecstatic about having one less Death Eater to worry about."

"But now we've got to get Lestrange," Harry said darkly, hate pulsing through every cell in his body. "No matter what anyone says, with Lucius Malfoy gone, she'll go power hungry. If we thought we seen the worst of her the night she killed Seamus, just imagine her killing the whole of Hogwarts. She'll stop at nothing to bring her lord back or take his place herself."

"We'll stop her, Harry," Ginny said reassuringly, placing a hand on his arm to calm him. "Just wait. She'll slip up and we'll catch her."

"I hope so, Gin," Harry said, his voice still dark. "The Order is trying but they aren't getting anywhere. Hopefully with Lestrange down we can get a window. Lucius Malfoy wasn't enough."

siriussnape: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy it and tell me what you think.

Nemi Jade: Thanks for liking it. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.

athenakitty: Well, for the answers, you'll just have to read to see :)

**I'm really sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I probably wouldn't have put it up if it hadn't been for Ari reminding me, so thank her. Enjoy and please review!**

**Happy Reading!**


	10. Smile And I'll Tell You

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just like to borrow them for a while.**

**Chapter 9**

**Smile and I'll Tell You**

Harry sighed and tried to get as comfortable in his chair as he could get. He was sitting in the Hospital Wing for the fourth time in a week. Poppy kept assuring him that Draco would wake sometime during the week. Harry just couldn't wait for it to happen. Lucius Malfoy was starting to be more trouble than he was worth. Already he had already tried to escape twice. That had earned him some not so nice hexes from Harry, something the Harry a few months ago could never have done. He had changed. He knew what had to be done, and he was willing to do it now, more than ever.

Tom was wandering somewhere around in the castle, probably around the dungeons with Snape. The two of them got a long all right. Harry hadn't had a moment along with him since the night they both went to Grimmauld Place. The time that Harry wasn't at Grimmauld Place and here at Hogwarts, Tom was with him though he was never with him, just somewhere else in the castle. And when he wasn't with the others at Grimmauld Place or Ginny wasn't with the others, he was in his room. It was like he was almost… afraid of the others.

"Well, if this isn't ironic," a voice drawled quietly, hoarsely. "The Boy-Who-Lived at my bedside. The last I checked, Potter, we hated each other." The last was said jokingly.

Harry's eyes shot open and he reached out and gripped the blonde's hand. "Well, I think that we can get past that when you stop being an evil git," he said jokingly. "How are you feeling?"

Draco's eyes went to Harry's hand where it clasped his own. "I've felt better. You know, Harry, I don't go for the Golden Boys." His eyes were shining with amusement.

Harry laughed and gave Draco's hand a last squeeze before letting it go. "Well, I suppose that's alright, Draco. I swing your way, but I don't swing your way. I don't go for the blond evil git types, either. "

"What way do you swing," he asked, laughing.

Harry grinned in a slight wicked way. "I find myself strangely attracted to Slytherins."

"What is it about us Slytherins that attracts you Gryffindors?"

"Must be your wonderful sense of humor," Harry said dryly.

They stared at each other for a moment more before laughing out loud. The loud laughter brought Poppy running into the room. "Mr. Potter, if you cannot be quiet while the patient is sleeping then I'll have to ask you to leave," she huffed angrily.

"Sorry, Poppy," Harry said, shaking his head. "But your patient is already awake."

She automatically went into what can only be described as nurse-mode. She bustled up to Draco's bedside and waved Harry out of the way. "What did I tell you, Potter? He's awake before the end of the week. Now do me a favor and go fetch Severus."

"Oh, yes, I'll go fetch the greasy git," Harry said in a joking way. "I'll be the pack mule."

"I know you don't mind, Potter, so don't even start," she said, hovering over her patient, her voice implying more than it really said.

Harry smirked and mock saluted. "Aye, Aye, Poppy." He whirled around on his heels and stalked out the Wing door listening to Draco's laughter on his way down the stairs and Poppy's scolding.

He walked down stone corridors and down stone stairs. He honestly didn't know where to find Snape. Maybe at his classroom with Tom… Making potions or something? He knocked on the classroom door before entering and saw something he was expecting. Snape and Tom bending over a cauldron and watching its progress.

"Oh, dear Merlin, I'm blind," Harry said jokingly, throwing up his arms over his eyes to block the sight before him. "Save me from the Potion makers." He lowered his arms and grinned at the two.

"Are you through yet, Potter," Snape asked. It looked like he was having trouble to stop from smiling.

Harry smirked. "You know, if you smile, I won't tell anyone. Potter's pledge."

"I don't think so, Potter," Snape said, grabbing a ladle and stirring the potion. "I've heard about your 'Potter's Pledge'. It's nothing I want a part of."

Harry sighed. "Joking, Snape, joking. But I do have a piece of information you might want."

"What," Snape asked in an exasperated tone. Tom, who was standing beside him, didn't know whether to laugh or run away in fear.

"You have to smile before I give it to you," Harry said quietly. "It's not that hard."

Snape turned to glare at him but the glare vanished when he saw his face. A slight helpless look passed over his face before it was once again the blank mask. "I do not smile when there is not a reason to smile, Potter."

"Just imagine Sirius getting attacked by a hippogriff or falling off a cliff. Something, it doesn't matter. You can even imagine me getting failed in Potions."

"Well, when you put it that way, Potter, it helps, but it doesn't help all that much. Seeing Black getting hurt is enough to make anyone die laughing. However, the third option is most likely to happen so it really isn't an option."

"Just smile, dammit," Harry said angrily.

"No."

Harry threw up his arms and fell heavily into a chair. "I have all day, you know," he said.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "So do I, Mr. Potter." What an annoying Gryffindor brat.

"The sooner you smile, the sooner I'll tell you the good news."

"If you don't tell me now, Potter, then I will fail you in Potions this year," he growled dangerously, advancing with the ladle in his hand.

"As you said before, Professor Snape," Harry said lazily, "the failing part is most likely to happen so why would I tell you if I were going to fail anyway?"

Snape stared at him blankly for a few minutes before his mouth twisted in what must have been his version of a smile. "There, happy," he asked angrily. "Now tell me."

"Not quite, but it's a start," he said, raising an eyebrow at him. "We'll work on it. But for the good news, Draco's awake."

Snape sent a death glare to Harry and rushed out the door in a billow of robes. Harry watched with a slight smile. "I really got to ask him how he does that," he said to himself, forgetting momentarily that there was another in the room with him.

"I've been wondering that myself," Tom said quietly.

Harry's gaze whirled to him and stayed there for a moment. Tom fidgeted a little under the heavy scrutiny and regretted that he had even said anything. He turned to the potion and kept stirring counter-clockwise and trying not to look at Harry. Why did he have to stare?

Harry shook himself after a moment and cleared his throat. There was definitely something different about him. "I'm sorry about the other night, Tom," he said after a moment, surprised to realize that the words didn't have to be forced out like he thought they would. "I don't expect you to understand about the history between you and I. I don't expect you to even find out about it. But I am willing to become friends. That is, if you are willing to complete your part."

Tom was quiet for a moment before sighing and turning away from the potion to look at him. "I am willing to do that. I have never really had friends before, Harry, so I don't really know how to be a good friend. I might be bad at it."

To Harry's surprise, he felt himself smiling. "I doubt you'll be bad at it, Tom. You've already shown some good qualities, like how to forgive and forget, something I've never really been good at."

"You have to be forgiving when you are in Slytherin. Otherwise you wouldn't ever have friends within your house. It's a distrusting house and I wonder how I ever got into it."

"Dumbledore did say that he was going to allow you to chose whether you wanted to be sorted again or to stay in Slytherin," Harry said.

"I'm thinking about it," he said. The silence floated in and then, "Why is everyone so wary around me, Harry? That man, Sirius Black, he looks at me like he could kill me right at that moment. Some of the other grown-ups are the same. Ginny isn't that bad, and neither are the others. Have I done something wrong?" He turned to Harry with a sad look on his face.

Harry stared at his face a moment before sighing. Note to self: Cuss Sirius out as soon as I get home. "It's nothing that I can explain, Tom. It goes forward more than you know. You don't remember… And I can't help you remember. None of us can."

"I can't remember anything except the years at Hogwarts, I told you this a few days ago at Grimm. Place. I don't ever remember seeing any of you there. I know this isn't the right time period, Harry. I know I'm not in the right place. But even with that, it's something more. It's like something big is missing. Something horrible. And I don't want to have it back."

Harry stared at him in shock and then shook his head. "Some things you just can't change, Tom. Maybe postpone them for a while, but never change them. You can't erase the past or the future."

"I know that," he said softly, looking at the silver colored potion. "But you can change it. I want to change it so it won't happen. I want to change, I want…" You to trust me.

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Please leave a review and please, no flames. If you don't like it, you don't like it, no need to bring the author down. I'm hoping to have another chapter up soon. **

** Happy Reading!**


End file.
